Eis und Feuer
by Amba
Summary: Die Geschichte von Kal Su's Leben mit Dark Schneider.ACHTUNG: Früher oder später wird yaoi enthalten sein! Für alle, die nicht wissen, was das ist: SexLiebe zwischen Männern! Wenn ihr damit ein Problem habt lest es erst gar nicht, bitte.


Eis und Feuer von Amöba (amoebachanweb.de)

Teil 1?  
Fandom: Bastard!  
Pairing: D.S. x Kal Rating: G

Kommentar: Nyo... also, diese FF ist schon ein wenig älter... bin grad am dritten Teil am schreiben... bei yaoi.de hab ich sie scho ein Weilchen länger oben, aber dort ist das Fandom Bastard! ja noch schämdlicher unterrepräsentiert als hier, ich glaub, da liest das sowieso keiner..° Also, falls Feedback kommt, werd ich mich auch mal beeilen mit Schreiben! Ansonsten schreib ich natürlich dennoch weiter (muahahaha), aber das dauert dann...

Disclaimer: Das Bastard!-Universum und die Charaktere sind einzig und allein der kranken Fantasie Kazushi Hagiwaras entsprungen, ich hab nichts damit zu tun. Und es springt kein Cent für mich hierbei heraus.

Warnings: Na, erstmal nicht viel...° Ich hätte gedacht, das hier entwickelt sicvh viel schneller zu M, aber bis jetzt ist nichts dergleichen in Sicht. Darkfic, vielleicht...

Wie immer für Anthrax, die auch das hier beta-gelesen hat. Sie hat mir sowohl yaoi als auch Bastard! nahegebracht. Domo arigatou für alles! Und ansonsten für alle Schauspieler in der Hessischen Daily-Soap, die das Leben doch immer wieder gleich viel lustiger machen...

Viel Spaß mit "Eis und Feuer!"

Eis und Feuer

1. Nemesis

Es begann alles an einem Wintertag. Die lange, einsame Flucht aus meinem Heimatdorf hatte mich schließlich bis zu den Ruinen irgendeiner längst verlassenen Stadt geführt, und ich konnte nicht mehr weitergehen. Und so lag ich, mehr schlecht als recht unter den kahlen Zweigen einer Trauerweide im Schnee und versuchte, nicht über mein Schicksal zu weinen.

Ein Kind von vielleicht zwölf Jahren, blonde Haare, unterernährt, starrend vor Dreck -  
Ein Junge mit unheimlichen Fähigkeiten -  
Ein Flüchtling, ein Ausgestoßener, den niemand wollte -  
Ein Monster, das seine eigene Mutter getötet hatte.

Wen interessierte damals, ob es geschehen war um mein eigenes Leben zu retten? Wen interessierte die Vorgeschichte? Mich nicht.

Was zählte, war, dass ich allein war, anders als alle Anderen, ein Fremder, ein Monster. Ja, ich hielt mich selbst auch für ein Monster, und vielleicht habe ich nie damit aufgehört.

Der Schmerz in meiner Seele ließ meine körperlichen Schmerzen, meinen Hunger, meine blutig gelaufenen, nackten Füße im Schnee, die Kälte, ließ das alles verblassen.  
Ich war schon seit Tagen gelaufen, fort, nur fort von denen, die ich einst mein Volk genannt hatte, fort von allem Leben. Ich hatte aufgehört, die Tage zu zählen. Es war unwichtig. Eigentlich wollte ich nur noch sterben, aber ich hatte nicht den Mut dazu. Und so lief ich, Tag und Nacht, mit nur unbedeutenden Pausen, bis ich schließlich am Ende meiner schon damals nicht allzu geringen Kräfte war und inmitten dieser Ruinen einer untergegangenen Zivilisation zusammenbrach, an diesem Ort, wo ich dich treffen würde, den Mann, der mein Leben verändern sollte, den damals 300 Jahre alten, schönen, starken und unfassbar arroganten Magier.  
Schicksal? Vielleicht. Jedenfalls weiß ich bis heute nicht, ob diese Begegnung meine Rettung oder mein endgültiges Verhängnis bedeutete. Vermutlich, wie so oft im Leben, beides.

Der Moment, als ich dich das erste Mal sah - niemals werde ich diesen Anblick vergessen.  
Du standest mit dem Rücken zur Wintersonne, die deine langen, blonden Haare strahlend aufleuchten ließ wie einen Heiligenschein... dein perfekter Körper scharf gemeißelt, deine Züge im Schatten schön und stolz.  
Du konntest einfach kein Mensch sein.  
Ob Engel oder Dämon, gut oder böse... das war mir egal. Ich kann es nicht erklären. Du schienst irgendwie über all diesen Dingen zu stehen, eine Macht ging von dir aus, die solche Begriffe wie Gut und Böse klein und belanglos erscheinen ließ... ich war dir schon verfallen, bevor ich auch nur deinen Namen kannte.

Deinen miesen Charakter kannte ich damals natürlich noch nicht. Aber das hätte mir wohl auch nicht mehr geholfen, denn ich wäre dir so oder so verfallen.

Du warst - bist - mein Schicksal. Meine wunderschöne, grausame Nemesis.

Deine Existenz war ein Wunder, soviel begriff ich damals. Und noch viel wunderbarer war dein Verhalten mir gegenüber. Du warst der Erste, soweit ich weiß, der mich je ohne Scheu oder Abneigung behandelte.

Ich habe deine Fragen nicht einmal beantwortet. Meinen Namen, meine Geschichte hast du erst später erfahren. Das Einzige, das ich herausbrachte, war, dass ich allein war, dass keiner mich wollte. Wahrscheinlich war das sowieso der einzige klare Gedanke, zu dem ich noch fähig war: Ich bin allein.

Und du hast nicht weiter gefragt. Es ist nicht so, als wärst du verlegen geworden oder voll von Mitleid. Das alles hätte mich wahrscheinlich höchstens zur Flucht veranlasst. Nein, du überlegtest nur kurz und sagtest dann, als sei es das Selbstverständlichste der Welt:

"Dann gehörst du ab jetzt eben zu mir."

Zuerst habe ich gar nicht verstanden, was du meintest. Und als es mir langsam zu dämmern begann, konnte ich mein Glück kaum fassen. Ich starrte dich ungläubig an. Doch du hast dich nicht in Luft aufgelöst wie die vielen Träume von einem besseren Leben aus meiner Zeit im Dorf, sondern lächeltest mich nur aufmunternd an. Und da begann ich tatsächlich, dir zu glauben. Zu glauben, das ich vielleicht tatsächlich nicht mein ganzes Leben lang allein sein würde. Das, wenn auch nur ganz, ganz entfernt, die Möglichkeit bestand, dass ich einen Ort - eine Person - gefunden hatte, wo ich bleiben konnte. Das Ende einer unendlich geglaubten Wanderung. So etwas... wie... ein Zuhause?

Ich konnte nichts sagen in diesem Moment. Also starrte ich dich nur weiter wie hypnotisiert an.  
Und erst da bemerkte ich das kleine Mädchen mit den seltsamen Ohren und den wilden Augen, dass sich an dein Bein klammerte und mich misstrauisch beäugte.  
Später sollte ich natürlich erfahren, wer sie war, deine "Tochter", die Halbelfe Ashes Ney, mit der mich immer eine Rivalität um deine Gunst verbinden sollte. Doch selbst damals störte mich schon etwas an der besitzergreifenden Art, wie sie dich festhielt. Es schien, als sei zumindest eine überhaupt nicht mit einem neuen Reisegefährten einverstanden...

"Na los, jetzt komm schon, hast du deine Zunge verschluckt? Du kannst doch sprechen, oder? Na also. Dein Name?"

Ich schreckte aus meinen Gedanken, nur um mich von dir betrachtet zu sehen. Der Wind blies dir die Haare aus dem Gesicht, deine Wangen waren von der Kälte leicht gerötet, so dass deine blauen Augen noch mehr auffielen, du standest ungeduldig da, und wartetest, dass ich gehorchte. Denn das war keine Bitte gewesen, nicht mal eine Aufforderung. Du hattest mir einen ganz klaren Befehl erteilt. Ich bekam einen kleinen Vorgeschmack darauf, wie das Leben mit dir wohl sein würde...

"K... Kal Su..."

Meine Stimme zitterte, logischerweise, denn schließlich war ich nicht nur so nervös wie noch nie in meinem Leben, sondern hatte auch, seit sie mich eingesperrt hatten, mit keinem Menschen oder menschenähnlichen Wesen mehr gesprochen.

"Also gut, Kal. Ich werde dich mit auf mein Schloss nehmen. Die meiste Zeit über werde ich selbst nicht da sein. Solange musst du dich mit Ashy hier organisieren."

Die Kleine warf mir einen feindseligen Blick zu.

"Wenn ich da bin, werde ich dich in Magie unterrichten. Du hast doch magische Fähigkeiten, oder?"

Schon allein die Erwähnung des Wortes ließ mich zusammenschrecken, deine Ankündigung noch viel mehr. Ich senkte den Kopf. Magische Fähigkeiten?

Die Schreie meiner sterbenden Mutter.  
Ihr Blut auf dem Boden vor mir.  
Die Meute, die mich aus dem Dorf jagt, ein Kind, blutend, weinend.  
Dunkelheit. Hass. Angst. Tränen. Tod. Zerstörung. Und Blut, immer wieder Blut...

Meine magischen Fähigkeiten.

Und du wolltest mich Magie lehren? Bist du verrückt? Weißt du nicht, mit was du dich einlässt? Aus mir konnte nichts Gutes entstehen... und aus meiner Magie schon gar nicht!

Aber vielleicht, nur vielleicht, könnte ich dadurch lernen, meine Dämonen zu kontrollieren...

Nur diese, zugegebenermaßen kleine Hoffnung hielt mich davon ab, sofort mein Heil in der Flucht zu suchen. Stattdessen kauerte ich mich nur so weit zusammen, wie ich konnte und gab keine Antwort.

"Ich sehe, du hast irgendetwas Unangenehmes damit hinter dich gebracht. Aber darauf kann ich wirklich keine Rücksicht nehmen. Ich brauche einen Schüler, jemand, der mir bei dem hilft, was ich vorhabe."

Etwas in deiner Stimme ließ mich aufblicken. Du sahst mich eindringlich an, und auf einmal leuchteten deine Augen mit einem Feuer, dass ich vorher nie gesehen hatte.

"Ich werde eine ideale Welt erschaffen. Eine Welt der Magie, ohne Krieg, ohne Leid. Aber dafür brauche ich Macht. Große Macht. Und ich werde die Herrschaft derer beenden, die sich für "gut" halten in Metallicana. Kurz gesagt: ich bin ein dunkler Magier. Ich töte Menschen, ich führe Krieg, um meine Vision zu verwirklichen. Und du sollst mir dabei helfen. Klar soweit? Denn wenn nicht, dann verzieh dich lieber gleich."

Und so hörte ich zum ersten Mal von deiner idealen Welt, deiner Vision, die ich so lange teilen sollte. Nicht, dass ich damals alles verstanden hätte. Aber die Vorstellung von einer Welt ohne Krieg und Leid, wo niemand mich wegen meiner Kräfte fürchten oder hassen würde, zusammen mit deiner Überzeugung, dem Feuer der Begeisterung in deinen Augen, reichten aus, um mich zu überzeugen.

Und deine "dunkle Magie"? Was kümmerten mich schon schwarz und weiß. Ich glaubte schon damals nicht an Gut und Böse.

Also traf ich meine Entscheidung. Obwohl es ja eigentlich gar keine Entscheidung war. Ich hatte schlicht und einfach keine Wahl.  
Ich hob den Kopf und schluckte. Als ich wieder sprach, war meine Stimme fest.

"Nimm mich mit..."

Und mein Schicksal war besiegelt.

So, das war's fürs erste. Wenn's euch gefallen hat, gibt's bald Nachschub, wenn nicht, dann haltet mich einfach davon ab. Danke fürs Lesen auf jeden Fall! 


End file.
